Minecraft Sol Edition
Members of the Sol Edition Team *Sol (creator) *Brian (co-designer) 1.0 (June 28, 2013) New Crafts *Freezer (steel all around, with ice in the middle) *Icicle Sword (two icicles, stick at bottom) *Spear (two sticks at bottom, flint at top) *Cannon (wood bottom, rest of outside is steel, middle has sulfur) *Chocolate Milk (milk, cocoa bean) *Hot Cocoa (warmed chocolate milk) *Lamp (oil with brass at bottom) *Genie's Lamp (throw lamp in lava) *Lightning Rod (stack steel 5< high) *Cigar (tobacco and paper, adds Happiness but hurts Health gradually) *Salty Fish (cooked fish and salt) *Ball (all rubber, adds Hapiness but draws in mobs) *Sushi (seaweed and raw fish) *Spigot *Steel Chain New Raw Materials *Icicles (spawn in Arctic biomes) *Oil (liquid underground) *Brass *Electricity (from Lightning Rod) *Rubber *Tobacco *Copper (can be used to replace redstone) *Salt *Acid (liquid, harmful) *Steel *Seaweed *Silver New Biomes *Winter Wonderland *Maze Realms *Zodiac New Mobs *Reindeer *Yetis *Whale (kill to get blubber) *Dragon *Cyclops *The Swarm (Boss) *Genie (grants wishes when killed) *Minotaur (Boss) *Pegasus *Scorpion *Rattlesnake *Cobra *Hawk *Slugbeast *Speedster *Vampire *Scorpio *Turtle *TNTurtle *Porcupine *Osprey *Gemini *Rogues *Bandits New Extras *Happiness meter (optional) Steve can die of depression, so keep him happy **Ways to do this are: ***Run around ***Find diamonds ***Ride a Pegasus or Horse ***Find a dungeon *If you die, zombies or skeletons will take your items and the place you died. **If you die with a pet, the pet will become zombie or skeleton too. **If you die in the arctic, a zombie trapped in ice will appear. *Pets now respawn with you. *The Questbook New Armor *Emerald Armor *Silver Armor *Steel Chain *Obsidian Armor 1.1 (Dubbed Kitchen Warfare by Sol, 7/18/13) New Realms *Creeper's Paradise *Mirror World New Foodstuffs *Vanilla Icecream (freeze milk, add vanilla in spice cabinet) *Toast (put bread in the Toaster *Sunflower Seeds (break Sunflowers) *Cheese (put Milk Bucket on Counter) *Omelet ( fried egg on Counter) *Hot Ham and Cheese (put Ham and Cheese Sandwich in Toaster) *Ham and Cheese Sandwich (Ham, Cheese, and Bread) *Tomato Sauce (Tomato, Counter) *Ketchup (bottle and tomato, crafting) *Fried Egg (put Egg on Furnace) *Lambchop *Bacon (obtained by chopping Pork on Chopping Board) *French Fries (baked potato on Chopping Board) *Potato Chips (potato on Chopping Board) *Corn *Butter Bar (put a Bucket of Milk on chopping board) *Corn on the Cob (Corn and Butter Bar) *Meat Paste (add two types of raw meat together (example, beef and chicken)) *Shredded Cheese (cheese through grater) *Maple Syrup (from a maple tree) *Caramel (Sugar thru Furnace) *Caramel Apple *Apple Juice *Orange Juice *Grape Juice *Tomato Juice *Chocolate Bar *Oreo *Chunk of Chocolate (from Cocoa Trees) *Giant Potato *Giant Turnip *Tacos New Extras *The Kitchen Counter, Juicer, Chopping Board, and Grater! *Toaster! *Spice Cabinet to hold your spices! *Milk Bucket can now place milk, pour it into bottles for Milk Jugs *Pottery Stove to mess with clay! *The Back Armor Spot and Gloves Spot! *Offhand Weapons and Shields! *When in the Sub Zero Biome, you will now have Warmness that goes down. *Cocoa Beans can now be planted onto the ground to make Cocoa Tree *Work Bench! *When mining stone, you can randomly get Lead. New Raw Materials *Vanilla *Sunflowers *Strawberry *Tomato *Lettuce *Wild Berries *Peach *Limestone *Coconut *Bamboo *Pineapple *Lemon *Lime *Aluminum/Bauxite *Asphalt *Maple Wood *Orange *Flax *Honey (spice) *Chocolate Ore *Oreo Ore *Crude Oil New Drops *Ham *Polar Bear Meat (Poisonous) *Club *Horsehair *Honeycomb New Mobs *Polar Bear *Grizzly *Hermits *Coral *Caveman *Mobster *Camel *Anglerfish *Rabbit *Eagle *Snow Leopard *Ibex *Killer Bee *Gator *Fox *River Dolphin *Sloth *Otter *Narwhal *Sea Stallion *Kappa Creeper Paradise *Creeper Dog *Tameable Creeper *Creeper Horse *Walking Creeper *Creeper Soldier *EnderCreep *Little Pet Creeper New Biomes *Campgrounds *Tropical Island *Sub Zero *Food Island New Effects *Homesickness (happens if too much time is spent in Camp Biome) *Sugar Rush (if you eat enough candy) New Crafts *Hunting Rifle *Battle Hammer *Battle Ax *Flail *Boomerang (To pick up items) *Blade Boomerang (PVP) *Poison-Tipped Boomerang (PVP) *Stationary Cannon *Paint Can *Paint Brush *Glass Door *Crossbow *Scepter *Cup *Cloth (2 string) *Ice Skates *Spring *Tap *Dogsled *Mob Trap *Fan New Blocks *Blast-Proof Glass *Marble (From smelted Limestone) *Onyx Ore *Platinum Ore *Titanium Ore *Nickel Ore *Sugar Block *Beehive *Sphalerite (close to surface) *Cocoa Wood *Television (right click to change channel) *Work Bench New Items *Backpacks (Back) *Quivers (Back) *Fire Extinguisher *Rocket Boots *Camo Armor *Camo Dye *Archer Armor *Bearskin Armor *Ninja Armor *Cloth *Timetraveling Minecart (so far it does nothing) *Jetpack (Back) *Sticky Boots Walkthrough A fictional walkthrough! MSE/Walkthru 1 1.2 New Biomes *The moving Glacier *The beautiful Haven *The Clay Hills biome *The gloomy Foggy Swamp biome *The ravaged Teenage Wasteland biome *The spooky Lavender Forest biome *The distant Safari biome *The burning Magmalands Structures *Stonehenge *Survivor Dome *Village Bank *Gypsy Tent *Beaver Dam Realms *Dreamer's Delight Moon Yes, you can travel to the moon now! But so far, this is the only equipment you can take with you: *Astronaut Armor *Oxygen Tanks (backitem) and Rebreather (to hold air) *Repaired Rocket (from Crashed Rocket), how else will you get their? *Rocket Repair Kit New Raw Materials *Bamboo from Haven *Cherry Wood from Haven *Hot Water from Geysers *Redwood from Lavender Forest *Toxic Water from Teenage Wasteland *Sapphire *Ruby *Pearl *Garnet *Amethyst *Rose Zircon *Blue Zircon *Topaz *Aquamarine *Crystal *Alexandrite *Thin Ice *Uranium Plants *Cherry Tree *Redwood Tree *Poison Ivy *Violet *White Rose New Mechanics *Upgraded all Jungle biomes to Rainforest biomes *Hardened Clay can be found naturally in the Clay Hills biome *New cat breeds and dog breeds! *Tamable bats! *Villagers look like the Player. *Skeleton Horses and Zombie Horses spawn. *Yellow Flower renamed Daisy. *Blocks can be placed on carpets. *Food in the inventory will eventually go bad, put them in the Fridge to keep them cool. *You can dye wood objects. *Thirst, can be toggled on/off. *Robots! New Mobs *Penguin *Crane *Black Cat *Russian Blue *Husky *Survivor (only in Teenage Wasteland biome) *Seagull *Tiger *Beaver *Centaur *Gorilla *Dragon *Monkey *Sharkman *Pumpkin Beast *Corrupted Horse Villagers *Gypsy villager *Banker villager *Lumberjack villager *Knight villager Added *Flamethrower *Oil Refinery *Tank of Propane *Petroleum New Food *Cherry *Pea *Banana New Weapons and Tools *Peashooter *Spud Gun *Chainsaw (down one log, the whole tree goes down) *Smoke Bomb (never goes off unless right clicked after smoking) *Uranium Bomb *Slingshot New Redstone *Elevator *Sliding Door New Blocks *Fridge *Concrete (smelt Aggregate) *Aggregate (sand and cobblestone) *Cement (bucket of cement from villages, is a liquid, pour water on it to create Hardened Cement) See Also *Minecraft Sol Edition/Durability Scale Category:Minecraft Sol Edition Category:SHEEP IN MY HOUSE